Un dangereux rêve
by peckforever
Summary: Nathaniel rêve de Bartiméus... d'une manière peu orthodoxe. Notre djinn préféré va t-il résister au magicien, ou succomber à son charme après avoir faillit le perdre dans un combat ? Yaoi.


Bonjour à toi, lecteur. Oui, toi qui viens de mettre les pieds dans un chaudron créatif. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi la substance dans laquelle tu te trouve est rose bonbon ? Je t'explique : l'histoire suivante reprend (avec plus ou moins d'exactitude) les personnages de la trilogie de Bartiméus. "Chouette !" te dis-tu (et tu as fort raison, c'est une excellente saga) mais sache qu'une peckforever en mal d'amour est passée par là. Je te sers donc une fanfiction ultra-guimauve qui, je l'espère, ne te fera pas fuir en courant . Avant de paniquer, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Enjoy (et attention à l'indigestion de bons sentiments... c'est dangereux ces trucs là) !

P.S. Les personnages et la trilogie de Bartiméus appartiennent au génialissime Jonathan Stroud.

* * *

-Bartiméus…

La voix de Nathaniel résonna dans la chambre, attirant l'attention du djinn. Condamné à veiller son maître, il était occupé à mettre du désordre dans la bibliothèque du magicien. Il cessa ses activités et épia un nouveau son. _J'ai pas rêvé pourtant…_

-Bartiméus… arrête !

Le djinn esquissa un sourire. Ainsi, même dans ses rêves, il arrivait à pourrir la vie de son maître… _Je suis trop fort ! _Pourtant le démon se méprenait sur le contenu du rêve de Nathaniel. Les appels lancés par le magicien n'avaient rien à voir avec de l'agacement, et Bartiméus le découvrit rapidement :

-Pas ici… mmmh…. Oui, plus b-AAAAaah ! Continue !

Bouche bée, le djinn ne pouvait détacher son regard de son maître. Il gémissait, le visage rouge et la respiration haletante. La couverture glissa sur le corps du magicien, dévoilant une douloureuse excroissance dans son pantalon. Bartiméus était paralysé, les yeux fixés sur-ahem, bref. _Il fait un rêve érotique…sur MOI ? C'est quoi ce délire ? _Nathaniel, inconscient du conflit intérieur auquel se livrait le djinn, lâcha un dernier gémissement avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'objet de ses fantasmes, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le magicien déglutit avec peine et rougit de plus belle en sentant son pantalon trop serré.

-Euh… Bartiméus ?

La voix du jeune homme tira le djinn de ses réflexions. Il écarquilla les yeux quelques millisecondes en le voyant, puis reprit son masque de bonhomie. Rien n'échappa à Nathaniel.

-J'ai parlé, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Ca fait longtemps que tu fantasmes sur moi ? Parce que c'est très perturbant, tu sais. Je préférerais que tu invoques quelqu'un d'autre. Un gros. Moche. Faquarl, c'est bien non ?

-Non, pas Faquarl. Pas de gros. Pas de moche, non plus.

-Je suis coincé là ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Maintenant retourne-toi que j'aille à la salle de bain.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas y- Oh.

Le djinn s'empressa de faire volte-face. Il sentit Nathaniel passer près de lui et ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa peau. _Génial, maintenant il me fout la trouille ! Et qu'est-ce qui me garantie qu'il ne va pas me violer, hein ? Ce serait pas la première fois qu'un humain exige des faveurs sexuels, mais Nat'… Nan, il ne le ferait pas. N'est-ce pas ?_ Un son monta depuis la salle de bain.

-Bartiméus…

_Ah non ! Ca ne va pas recommencer !_ Le djinn essaya (vainement) de bloquer les sons. Rien n'y fit : les gémissements et les soupirs l'accompagnaient où qu'il aille. Excédé, Bartiméus entra dans la salle de bain en manquant d'arracher la porte :

-C'est pas bientôt fini, ou-

Il regretta aussitôt son moment impulsif. Dès que le magicien le vit, il atteignit son orgasme, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court. Nathaniel regarda Bartiméus droit dans les yeux en rougissant. Avec un soupir il se releva et se nettoya, ignorant complètement le démon pétrifié qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Pousse-toi Bartiméus, je voudrais retourner me coucher.

Voyons que le djinn ne réagissait toujours pas, le magicien le poussa légèrement. Aussitôt, Bartiméus se scotcha contre la porte, évitant soigneusement le moindre contact avec son maître qui, avec un regard las, lui passa devant.

-Qu-Tu vas te recoucher ?

-Oui, c'est ce que font les humains normaux à 3 h du matin.

-Est-ce que ça peut recommencer ?

_Autant que je sache tout de suite si je dois me barricader dans la salle de bain !_ Nathaniel se contenta d'hausser les épaules et s'assit sur son lit.

-Arrête de paniquer, c'est normal pour un homme de faire ce genre de rêve.

-Oui, mais pas avec moi comme personnage principal ! Pourquoi tu ne rêves pas de Kitty, par exemple ! Ou même de la blonde à grosse poitrine ? C'est sur elles que les jeunes de ton âge fantasment !

-Faut croire que je suis pas normal, grommela Nathaniel.

-Bah, t'es peut-être homo… Tu ne connais pas beaucoup de monde du coup tu te rabats sur moi… ! En fait, je te sers juste de figure de substitution !

Satisfait de son explication, le djinn allait s'éloigner plus léger quand :

-Je ne crois pas, non.

La voix de Nathaniel brisa net ses espoirs. Bartiméus contempla le visage du magicien, qui fixait son drap.

-Je n'ai jamais rêvé de personne d'autre. Ca a toujours été toi.

Quand enfin Nathaniel soutint le regard du djinn, ce dernier sentit le souffle lui manquer. Les yeux du magicien étaient profonds, honnêtes et remplis de désir.

-Arrête ça Nat'. Tu me fais flipper, là !

-Je sais, moi aussi ça me fait flipper. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je ressens, là, en ce moment.

-J'ai une vague idée. Tu dois te prendre pour un chien affamé et moi je suis un charmant morceau de rosbif !

Son maître sourit et un éclair de malice traversa son regard.

-Tu es plus appétissant que ça… Je dirais plutôt comme du chocolat.

Bartiméus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'enfuir. Son instinct lui disait de fiche le camp, mais les yeux de Nathaniel le maintenaient en place aussi surement qu'un pentacle. Le jeune homme se releva et s'approcha lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. _C'est un comble, d'habitude c'est moi qui fais peur… J'ai 500 ans, merde alors ! Je vais pas paniquer à cause d'un magicien à peine majeur !_ Buté, Bartiméus ne bougea pas lorsque Nathaniel se retrouva en face de lui.

-Tu ne t'es pas encore enfuit, remarqua t-il

-La flemme, de toute façon je ne peux pas.

C'était vrai, l'ordre du jeune homme avait été clair : Bartiméus devait le veiller dans sa chambre toute la nuit.

-Je peux annuler mon ordre et tu pourras partir…

-Ouais, ça c'est la meilleure idée de la nuit !

Nathaniel continua à le fixer en levant lentement la main. Le djinn ne bougeait toujours pas, mais fit une brève grimace en sentant la main du magicien entrer en contact avec sa peau. Les doigts fins caressèrent la joue, doucement, puis tracèrent les contours des yeux égyptiens, du nez avant de s'arrêter près des lèvres. D'un doigt tremblant, Nathaniel esquissa le contour de la bouche de Bartiméus. Ce dernier vit son maître entrouvrir les lèvres et fixer le parcours de son doigt avec envie.

-Euh, Nat ?

-mmh ?

Ignorant l'appel du démon, le jeune homme continua son inventaire en faisant glisser sa main inoccupé sur le torse nu du djinn, qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

-Nat' !

Le magicien sortit de sa torpeur et le fixa un instant sans bouger, perdu. Puis il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se recula précipitamment.

-Bartiméus ! Je… je suis désolé. Il… oui… je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, dans les limites de la loi, jusqu'à demain matin. Tu peux y aller.

-Mais… et cette histoire de garde du corps ?

-Bah, les lettres de menaces étaient surement celles de plébéiens… Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours, ils ont surement oublié… Va t'en maintenant.

-Tu as perdu ton instinct de survie ?

-C'est toi qui a perdu le tien ! VA-T'EN ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps !

L'expression torturée finit de convaincre Bartiméus, qui prit son envol sous la forme d'un aigle. En le regardant partir, Nathaniel poussa un soupir. De soulagement ? De tristesse ? De déception ? Probablement un peu tout ça. Il se recoucha et se rendormit, en repensant à la douceur de la peau de Bartiméus et à la forme de ses lèvres envoutantes.

* * *

4 h. Pas un bruit dans la pièce. Vraiment ? Le son des pas feutrés passait inaperçu, pourtant l'intrus était là. Il s'avança dans la chambre en contemplant le lit, réfléchissant sans doute à la meilleure façon de tuer sa victime. Son maître lui avait ordonné de prendre la vie du jeune magicien, et c'était le genre de boulot qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il remarqua sur le mur une photo de sa proie en compagnie d'un jeune égyptien (photo prise lors d'une conférence organisée par le gouvernement et où, pour des mesures de sécurité, tous les invités devaient être photographiés). Le démon adorait faire souffrir se victimes en les faisant tuer par leurs proches, quand ils en avaient.

-Ça va être marrant…

Il modifia son apparence et Ptolémée apparut. Il s'approcha du lit et entreprit de réveiller Nathaniel.

-Hey !

-MMnn ? Bartiméus ?

_Hein, Bartiméus ?_ Le démon réfléchit un instant. Il y avait bien ce Bartiméus dans l'Autre Lieu, mais ça ne pouvait pas être le même… Pourtant… en jetant un regard sur la photographie épinglée au mur, l'image de l'égyptien lui rappela quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai congédié, il me semble…

Donc Bartiméus était bel et bien un démon et il avait été là cette nuit. _Intéressant_. Ainsi donc ils étaient plus que de simple maitre et esclave…

-Mais tu me manquais. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

Nathaniel haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Mais… tu m'as toujours dit que tu détestais être avec moi.

_Oups, erreur de jugement_. Rapide, le démon attrapa la dague à sa ceinture, faite en acier pour ne pas se bousiller l'essence. Alors qu'il plongeait la lame vers la gorge du magicien, ce dernier sortit de sous son oreiller un coutela en argent. Freiné dans son geste, le démon était entièrement à la merci du jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à porter le coup final. Les yeux de Ptolémée se fermèrent, attendant l'impact de la lame. Rien ne vint. Il releva les yeux et un sourire de vainqueur surgit sur ses lèvres. Blême, Nathaniel ne parvenait pas à planter l'arme. C'était le corps de Bartiméus ! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas !

-Donc je ne m'étais pas trompé… ce n'est pas lui qui a des sentiments pour toi, c'est toi qui crève d'amour pour lui ! Alors jeune magicien, que comptes-tu faire ?

Tremblant, Nathaniel tentait de se résonner : _ce n'est pas Bartiméus, ce n'est pas lui. C'est juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble_. Mais ces membres s'étaient liquéfiés et il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste. L'inconnu approcha la lame de la dague près du cou du magicien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait, humain, de se faire menacer par l'être qu'on aime ?

-Moins mal que lorsqu'il vous rejette.

Le démon sembla prit de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme lui réponde.

-Arrête, je vais pleurer ! Aucun démon n'aimera un humain. C'est contre-nature et c'est répugnant ! Les magiciens sont les pires de tous, ils nous exploitent, nous traitent en esclaves… et tu voudrais qu'il t'aime ? Redescend sur terre, gamin !

Les paroles s'enfonçaient en Nathaniel comme des millions de poignard. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux joues mais les retint, avec difficultés. Le démon s'en rendit compte et s'en amusa._ J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau jeu… faire souffrir avec les mots c'est amusant aussi _!

-Tais-toi…

-Oh, mais non ! Tu voulais que ton cher Bartiméus t'aime ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as invoqué, lui as ordonné de rester ici et tu l'as traité comme un serviteur ! S'il le pouvait, ce serait lui qui te tuerait…

-TAIS-TOI ! BARTIMEUS NE FERAIT JAMAIS CA !

Ouhlà ! Il est à fleur de peau le jeune ! Le démon était tellement surpris par la volte-face du magicien qu'il ne vit pas venir le coup de poing. Il se retrouva au sol, pendant que Nathaniel se jetait sur lui et le frappait avec toute la force dont il était capable.

-NE ME PARLE PLUS ! JE TE DETESTE, JE TE DETESTE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'AIMER ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Hébété, le démon avait lâché sa dague et se contentait de recevoir les coups, qui pour lui étaient similaires à de simples piqûres de moustiques. Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta soudain et réalisa qu'il était en train de frapper un démon inconnu, venu dans sa chambre pour le tuer. Et surtout, il réalisa qu'il était en train de balancer tous ces secrets à haute voix. Il se tut, et le démon en profita. Il fit basculer le magicien en arrière et s'assit sur lui, la dague à quelques millimètres de la jugulaire de Nathaniel.

-T'es marrant pour un magicien. Je vais te faire un cadeau avant de te tuer.

Alors le démon se pencha pour embrasser Nathaniel. C'est le moment que choisit Bartiméus pour débarquer.

-Nat', qu'est-ce que-

Il découvrit avec stupeur son corps (enfin le corps de Ptolémée), surplombant le jeune homme au sol et s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. Son cerveau enregistra ensuite la lame pressée sur le cou du magicien. Il réagit au quart de tour et attrapa le démon, qu'il envoya valser contre le mur.

-Mandrake, lève-toi !

Mais le magicien continuait à pleurer, inconscient de la bataille qui s'amorçait dans sa chambre.

-Alors c'est toi, le fameux Bartiméus.

-Fameux ? Oui, ça me décrit assez bien ! Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es déguisé en moi ?

-Ah, ça ? Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avant de tuer ton maître. Vu le résultat, je dirai que j'ai bien réussi !

Bartiméus suivit le regard du démon et observa Nathaniel, roulé en boule et sanglotant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Moi ? Rien. Toi en revanche tu lui as dit des choses très intéressantes ! D'ailleurs, une chose me turlupine… il m'a dit qu'il t'avait congédié, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Bartiméus soupira, en se retournant vers l'inconnu.

-Je suis resté dans le coin. Je devais être là à 6 h, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de parti à Tombouctou en si peu de temps.

-Bah, t'auras tout le temps de me remercier dans l'Autre Lieu pour t'avoir débarrassé de ton maître ! Allez, laisse-moi passer.

Bartiméus réagit au moment ou l'autre s'élançait vers le magicien. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui crocheta les jambes. Le démon s'effondra. Ignorant la brulure qu'il reçut au bras, le djinn prit le couteau d'argent et le planta dans le corps de son adversaire.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas tenu de le protéger… c'est un magicien !

L'autre s'était évaporé dans une odeur de souffre, sans entendre la réponse à sa question. Bartiméus resta un instant à fixer les volutes de fumée, puis il se dirigea vers Nathaniel, toujours recroquevillé.

-Hey Nat'…

Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour lui toucher le bras, le magicien recula brusquement et le regarda, effrayé. Bartiméus était surpris par cette réaction. Une heure plus tôt, c'était lui qui évitait le toucher du jeune homme, et voilà que les rôles étaient inversés.

-Nat', c'est moi.

-Bartiméus ?

-Oui, banane ! T'as rien suivi de ce qui vient de se passer ou quoi ?

-Huh ?

Nathaniel jeta un coup d'œil derrière le djinn.

-Où est-il ?

-Mort. Je t'ai emprunté ton couteau. Ca fait vachement mal à l'essence, cette connerie !

Honteux, Nathaniel baissa les yeux.

-J'aurai dû le tuer… je l'avais à ma merci !

-Ben, pourquoi t'as rien fait ? Tu sais, le coup de l'instinct de survie, c'était une blague !

-Je n'ai… pas pu.

Bartiméus le fixa sans comprendre. _Pas pu ? Comment on peut ne pas réussir à neutraliser quelqu'un qui veut nous tuer ?_ Perplexe, le djinn lui jeta un regard interrogatif. En voyant Nathaniel rougir, il comprit que ça avait un rapport avec lui.

-Il… il avait ton…enfin le corps de Ptolémée. J'ai cru que c'était toi.

-Ah. Pourtant, je suis mille fois plus réussi !

La blague tomba à plat et le silence revint, lourd et étouffant. Le magicien poussa un bref soupir avant de prendre une décision.

-Bartiméus.

-Ouais ?

-Il m'a dit que… si tu le pouvais, ce serait toi qui me tuerais. Est-ce que tu le ferais ?

La question avait été murmurée. Le djinn sentit la gravité de l'interrogation et l'impact que sa réponse pouvait avoir. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tuer Nathaniel mais il était sur d'une chose :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Je ne tue pas les humains sans avoir une bonne raison, et jusque là, tu ne m'en as pas donné... même si tu es chiant et arrogant les trois quarts du temps. En fait non, tu es insupportable à 98 % ! _Qu'il n'aille pas penser que je lui sauve la vie par plaisir, non mais ! J'ai simplement pas envie de finir dans une boîte de romarin !_

-Moi je ne pourrais pas, même si tu me donnais une bonne raison.

Cet aveu interpella Bartiméus. _Qu'est ce qu'il essaye de dire à la fin ?_ Mais déjà le jeune homme continuait :

-J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir…

-Ouais, ben ça a vraiment failli se faire ! Et c'est pas grâce à toi que t'es toujours en vie, c'est grâce à bibi ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il faisait sur toi quand je suis arrivé ?

Les joues du magicien prirent une jolie teinte rosée, et il essaya de faire diversion.

-Oh, rien. Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu encore là ? Non que je ne me plaigne, mais je croyais t'avoir congédié ?

-Tut, tut, Natty ! Ma réponse d'abord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

-Il… il me menaçait ?

-Et ?

De mauvaise grâce, Nathaniel céda :

-Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser.

-Désolé d'avoir interrompu ! C'est quand même très bizarre pour un démon de s'enticher d'un magicien, surtout s'il veut le tuer… et c'est encore plus étrange que le magicien se laisse faire…

-JE NE ME LAISSAIS PAS FAIRE !

-Ooooh, c'est vrai, tu avais vraiment l'air de te débattre ! Tu étais aussi inactif qu'une limace !

-C'est faux ! Il me menaçait avec un couteau ! Comment voulais-tu que je me débatte ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas moi ! En lui mettant un coup de genoux bien placé, en le frappant ou en l'insultant ! Certainement pas en le laissant se servir de toi !

-IL AVAIT TON CORPS !

-ET ALORS ? S'emporta à son tour Bartiméus.

-ALORS J'EN AVAIS ENVIE !

Réalisant sa bavure, le magicien porta ses mains à sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Bartiméus fixa ses yeux mordorés sur Nathaniel et répéta sa réponse d'une voix abasourdie.

-Tu avais envie qu'un démon sanguinaire t'embrasse ?

Nathaniel abaissa ses mains de sa bouche, avant de donner une grande claque au djinn. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la morsure de la gifle sur sa joue. Le jeune homme se leva, les yeux embués de larmes :

-Espèce de… de… d'IDIOT ! C'est si difficile à admettre que je puisse avoir envie de toi ? OUI, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Pas seulement t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras, te sentir près de moi, te faire l'amour aussi. TOUT CA J'EN AI ENVIE !

-Que…

-TAIS-TOI ! C'était ton corps, ABRUTI ! Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurai pas pu résister ! J'AVAIS ENVIE QUE TU M'EMBRASSES ! Et il avait ta voix, tes lèvres, tes yeux ! Et toi, TOI, je SAIS que tu ne le feras JAMAIS ! Alors EXCUSE-MOI d'avoir voulu obtenir satisfaction JUSTE UNE FOIS !

L'attente, le désir, tous ses sentiments accumulés au cours des derniers mois remontaient à la surface. Nathaniel laissait enfin parler ses émotions, et c'était violent, surtout pour Bartiméus. Le djinn le fixait, assis par terre et un air ahuri peint sur le visage. Quand enfin la tirade du magicien se termina, le silence retomba, coupé par la respiration saccadée de Nathaniel.

-Euh…

-Je n'ai pas fini.

-Ah…

-Maintenant Bartiméus, je te laisse le choix : soit tu pars immédiatement et tu ne reviens qu'à 6 h, comme c'était convenu, soit tu restes ici, mais je ne garantis pas qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Tu sais que ceux qui te voulaient mort peuvent renvoyer un autre serviteur pour te tuer ?

-Oui, je sais.

*silence*

-A tout à l'heure, Nat'.

-A tout à l'heure, Bartiméus.

Le djinn prit la forme d'une hirondelle et quitta la chambre, laissant derrière lui le magicien. Ce dernier soupira en s'appuyant contre sa table de chevet. Il secoua la tête en repensant à son accès de colère. _Je suis un vrai gamin, égoïste et arrogant ! Un gosse qui ne peut pas avoir son jouet et qui fait un caprice !_ Un bruissement le tira de sa réflexion. C'était presque imperceptible. Le magicien s'approcha de la fenêtre et esquissa un sourire. Dans la lumière de la lune, la silhouette d'une hirondelle apparaissait en ombre chinoise sur le pavé de la rue.

-Tu sais Bartiméus, je peux te voir…

L'image de l'hirondelle disparut aussitôt, mais Nathaniel savait qu'il était toujours là.

-Viens.

Alors l'hirondelle frôla les tuiles du toit et vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de laisser la place au corps de Ptolémée.

-Tu peux arrêter de me donner des ordres quand je suis censé faire ce que je veux jusqu'à 6 h ? Bougonna ce dernier.

-Ce n'était pas ordre, c'était une demande.

Nathaniel s'effaça dans sa chambre, laissant Ptolémée sur son perchoir. Tranquillement, le magicien entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, ignorant la sensation de chaleur que la présence de Bartiméus éveillait en lui. Il avait suffisamment attendu et voulait des réponses : Pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi avait-il préféré rester près de la maison plutôt que de s'envoler loin d'ici jusqu'à 6 h ? _Mais si je lui demande, il va encore faire une pirouette avec ses jolis mots et me laisser aussi perdu qu'avant… _Le jeune homme se déplaça dans la pièce et fit en sorte d'être invisible depuis la fenêtre. _Je l'ai prévenu… s'il rentre dans ma chambre, je ne garanti rien. Le tout est de le faire rentrer de son plein grès…_ Il calma le bruit de sa respiration et attendit, tapi dans l'ombre. Lorsque Bartiméus n'entendit plus de bruit, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. La lumière était éteinte. Personne.

-Nathaniel ?

Pourtant, Bartiméus était sur que son maître n'avait pas quitté la chambre et qu'il ne s'était pas recouché. _C'est un piège qu'il te tend_, lui soufflait sa conscience. Le djinn appela une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort :

-Nathaniel ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Pas un bruit dans la pièce. Bartiméus n'était pas inquiet, si un être de l'Autre Lieu avait attaqué, il l'aurait senti. Alors où était Nathaniel ? Il pivota lentement et s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, vers l'intérieur. Ses yeux mordorés cherchaient le magicien. Il était là, il le sentait. _C'est sa stratégie et tu le sais_, lui répéta sa conscience. _La question est de savoir, as-tu envie de te laisser prendre au piège ?_ Ebranlé par le silence et cette interrogation lancinante, Bartiméus ne bougeait pas de son perchoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, sur Londres et ses habitations. Puis reporta ses yeux sur la pièce sombre. Alors, prudemment, il posa ses pieds au sol.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva collé contre le mur, les lèvres du magicien plaquées contre les siennes. Bartiméus tenta de se dégager, mais deux mains encadrèrent son visage et le maintinrent en place. Le baiser était pressé, avide, affamé. Nathaniel glissa sa langue contre les lèvres scellées du djinn, qui ne réagit pas. Le magicien s'écarta légèrement, pour reprendre son souffle, tout en laissant ses mains caresser les joues de Bartiméus.

-Tu es rentré dans ma chambre.

Hébété, son serviteur ne réagit pas. Il le regardait, les yeux plongés dans le sourire de Nathaniel. Doucement, Bartiméus se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Baiser papillon, le geste ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles suffirent. Le magicien l'embrassa de nouveau, moins violemment et retenta l'expérience. Cette fois, le djinn entrouvrit la bouche lorsque la langue de Nathaniel toucha ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, dans un combat pour la domination. Bartiméus réagit instinctivement et agrippa les hanches du jeune homme pour le rapprocher encore plus près. Il sentit la poigne du magicien dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres chaudes et douces… _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? _Il s'écarta violemment de son maître et resta là, au milieu de la pièce, essoufflé et échevelé.

-Bartiméus

-Qu'est-ce que… je suis un djinn, je ne peux pas- ce n'est pas- Je… je ne…

Il sentit deux bras autour de lui, il plongea dans l'odeur familière de Nathaniel et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le magicien glissa ses doigts dans les fins cheveux de Ptolémée en murmurant :

-Je sais. Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes, puis s'allongèrent sur le lit et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Demain, ils réfléchiraient à ce qu'était leur relation. Demain, ils éclairciraient les mystères de leurs sentiments. Demain, ils trouveraient des solutions. Mais pour l'instant, laissons les dormir. La nuit fut longue et éprouvante...

**THE END**

* * *

Je SAIS, c'est nian-nian, culcul la praline, rose bonbon et chamallow ! Je sais que Candy, les bisounours et les teletubbies cohabiteraient parfaitement dans cet univers sirupeux de bons sentiments et de guimauve. Que voulez-vous, parfois mon "moi" sensible à besoin de s'exprimer (j'avoue, c'est rare). Bref, désolée auprès de tous les adorateurs d'hémoglobine, de baston, de cadavres et j'en passe. Vraiment navrée si ça vous a déplut... la prochaine fois je mettrai des têtes décapitées et des bras arrachés à toutes les phrases pour me faire pardonner ! XD (hum... après réflexion non, ce n'est pas mon registre... mais je peux demander à Hannibal lecteur ou à Freddy de vous faire une démo ! XD )

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout. Si vous avez un peu de temps, une petite review est la bienvenue. ^^

A une prochaine fanfiction !

Peckforever la terreur ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !


End file.
